movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Master of Kung Fu
Master of Kung Fu is a 2025 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to Shang-Chi. Plot In a remote valley in Sichuan, Shen Quyen Kuei looks at the streams cascading through and ponders his next move. He remembers the day he had fought Shang-Chi, he was shot dead by S.H.I.E.L.D agents before he can finally defeat the "master of kung fu". He smiled as the elderly couple whose house he is currently staying in brought him some warm tea. When they asked him what he is doing, Shen replies that he is thinking about his future. Suddenly, Fah Lo Sui and her Si-Fan Ninjas burst in and kills the couple. Shen asked her what she is doing here, to which she replies that he will soon have the opportunity to defeat Shang-Chi. She then tells him that there will be a meeting in New York with people with similar goals as them. Shen Kuei looks at her and smiles. Shang-Chi tracked down the last of the Hydra groups hiding in Wall Street. Renowned bussinessman Elliot Kohl notices Shang-Chi spying on him and immediately orders the security guards to attack him. Shang-Chi punches one of the guards and breaks his arm. He throws him to the other guards while dodging a punch from another guard. Suddenly they were all shot by former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, Leiko Wu. She asked Shang-Chi what the point of arresting them is, as S.H.I.E.L.D is disbanded after Captain America exposes most of their agents as Hydra. Shang-Chi explains that he no longer wants to kill a human being and that he wants them put in jail. Leiko Wu then points to the dead body of Elliot and claims that as a rich man he can just easily bribe his way out of it. Jack Tarr, a veteran agent, supported her and claims that Shang-Chi is too idealistic. Jack then asked the reason Shang-Chi turned down a position in the Avengers. Before he could respond, ninjas appeared out of thin air and injures Jack. Shang-Chi delivers a punch to one of the ninjas and delivers a swift kick to another. Fah Lo Sui appears and kicks him one miles. Shen then appears and punches Shang-Chi to oblivion. Shang-Chi is then taken to a building in New York where he is brought before legions of his enemies he fought in the past. Pavane, Zaran, Chao Sima, Kogar and more. Shen Kuei then explains that they all decided to band together to defeat him after what he has done on Fu Manchu. Shen then says that he has waited for this moment his whole life. Leiko Wu brings Jack Tarr to his close friend Clive Reston. Clive brings Jack to the operating table and asks her what happened. Leiko explains that a group of ninjas appeared before them, injures Jack and took Shang-Chi. Reston says that ninja sightings have become common in New York. Clive tells Wu to seek out the Iron Fist. Leiko bids him goodbye and heads out to Harlem, where Danny Rand resides in. Jack Tarr then asks when will he be back in action when Clive explains that the ninjas grazed his left arm. Leiko seeks out Iron Fist and asks him if he would be willing to help her find Shang-Chi. Shen and Fah Lo Sui argues as to who will kill Shang-Chi. Zaran interrupts them and asks why they needed him in the first place. The others chime in and Fah Lo Sui then screams at them to stop. She then orders the ninjas to open up the curtains which opens up to what appears to be a portal filled with chinese deco and dragons on both sides. Fah Lo Sui then explains that this is a portal to the world of the dead. She went on to explain that for the portal to work, they must absorb a thousand souls when opened. Fah Lo Sui cut Shang-Chi's finger and performs a ritual. The portal suddenly opens up as bright light fills the room. All the villains in the room evaporates into dust which is sucked into the portal except Fah Lo Sui and Shen Kuei. Shang-Chi then saw a shadowy figure leave the portal who is soon to be revealed as Fu Manchu. Leiko Wu and Iron Fist found Bolo, an enemy of Shang-Chi, struggling to start the car. Iron Fist kicks Bolo into an abandoned building and destroys his car. Iron Fist then asks where Shang-Chi is. Bolo reveals that there was an invite to an abandoned building in Hell's Kitchen. They were suddenly confronted by a one-armed Jack Tarr, who asks them why she would abandon Black Jack Tarr. Leiko Wu says that she is worried about him being in battle. Jack asked her if she is in love with Shang-Chi to which she shyly denies. They were interrupted by an explosion nearby and immediately rush to the scene. Shang-Chi and Shen Kuei cannot believe their eyes. Fu Manchu and his advisor Cho Lin enters the building and hugs Fah Lo Sui. He then whispers something to her ears that makes her pale. Fu Manchu then gives her a sword which she uses to stab herself in the chest. Fu Manchu then told Shen that she is too weak and dissapointing and prefers him over his own daughter. Shen reveals that he secretly loves her and attacks Fu Manchu but is easily beaten back. Outside, Iron Fist punches the wall and rushes in to attack Fu Manchu. Leiko saw the door near the wall he broke and sighs. Iron Fist summons his chi and punches Fu Manchu in the chest. Jack Tarr shoots at Cho Lin until Cho Lin is riddled with holes. Jack them shoots the back of Fu Manchu, which enrages Fu Manchu and was kicked away. Fu Manchu then knocks Iron Fist unconscious and strangles Shang-Chi. Before he can kill him, Leiko shoots Fu Manchu dead. Leiko then kisses Shang-Chi and confesses her love to him Two years later, Shang-Chi and Leiko Wu are happily married. Jack Tarr had a new replacement arm and Iron Fist and Luke Cage froms Heroes for Hire. Shen escapes to Hong Kong and lives there as a mercenary. Clive Reston and Christine Palmer operates a succesful hospital for superheroes in a back alley in Queens. Leiko Wu asks Shang-Chi if he is statisfies to which he simply looks up and smiles. The mid-credit scene is of Shen Kuei meeting a shadowy figure in Hong Kong, which told him that he can bring Fah Lo Sui back. The post-credit scene is of Shang-Chi and Leiko Wu discussing when they are having a baby. Cast Donnie Yen as Shang-Chi Tian Jing as Leiko Wu Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Black Jack Tarr Liu Yifei as Fah Lo Sui Ludi Lin as Shen Kuei / Cat Finn Jones as Danny Rand / Iron Fist Luke Pasqualino as Clive Reston Bolo Yeung as Fu Manchu Daniel Dae Kim as Cho Lin Kangana Ranaut as Pavane Yun-Fat Chow as Zaran Andy Lau as Chao Sima / Skull-Crusher Stephen Chow as Kogar Tony Chiu-Wai Leung as Bolo Colin Firth as War-Yore Burn Gorman as Carlton Velcro Ving Rhames as Elliot Kohl Kris Wu as William Young / Razor-Fist Steven Yeun as Deng Ling-Xiao / Wild Tiger Toru Uchikado as Tiger-Claw Aamir Khan as Alex Kalish / Samisdat Xiaoming Huang as Denny Marston Won Bin as William Scott Christine Ko as Melissa Greville Sidney Poitier as Rufus Carter The Great Khali as Tak Ashton Chen as Simon Bretnor / Mordillo Yaroslav Boyko as Grigori Sovchenko / Ghost Maker Mike Colter as Luke Cage Rachel McAdams as Christine Palmer Stan Lee as Store Clerk Kwok-Kwan Chan as Shaka Kharn (mid-credit scene) Category:Movies Category:MCU Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Films Category:Action Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated comedy films Category:Comedy Category:Martial arts films Category:Martial Arts Category:Shang-Chi